


Twilight Sex Tape

by IzayaKin (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Modern AU, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IzayaKin





	

It was a chilly October evening and the three boys were ditched by their fellow member to go on a date with his on and off girlfriend of 2 years. On and off of course because they faught as much as a married couple, but I mean, were the three single boys in a place to complain. Out of laziness and inability to get the motivation to go out for a movie or skating, they decided on lazing around on the sofa and watching some tv. So, Peter collected pillows and blankets, Remus started up the popcorn and Sirius looked for the movie. Finding his way to James' old boxes in the process. Struggling greatly but cheering happily when he found a case that read 'twilight' on it. Sighing when he read the name but beggers can't be choosers. The ravenette took the movie to the small loving room, squating down and pressing a few buttons on the DVD player till he found the right button and the disc reader popped out. He then opened the case taking the unnamed DVD out. Staring at it for a moment as it was a simple white disc with no pictures on it. "Where did you find that?" Peter asked as he started spreading the fluffy feather pillows across the couch also laying out a thick comforter. "Oh, just in James' old box's. " he hummed shrugging it off and taking the unlabeled disc in the player, going back to pressing random buttons before Remus came back into the room with a big bowl of popcorn. Reaching down and pressing a single button the DVD reader slide back into the big box and the tv lit up. Sirius 'hmphed' slightly, taking the bowl of popcorn from the other male and sitting down. The other two friends followed in suit. Remus sat feet tucked under himself, peter with his knees pulled against his chest and Sirius with his slightly spread. "What is this? " Remus asked, in which Sirius just shrugged in response,"Twilight" He murmured clicking the play button on the remote impatiently. Confused by the white screen, only confused further by the static that filled the screen. "Maybe it's scratched?" Peter asked popping a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Remus hummed, "yeah, you said you found it in James' stuff, you know how rough he is on movies. " Bringing the glass of water to his lips as the humming on the tv caught everyone's attention. It took them 4.2 seconds to realize what was playing. Causing Remus to scoff up the water he had just taken in, Peter to choke on the popcorn he just finished chewing and Sirius to laugh and scoff, "oh my God. " well remus shot up to stop it from playing and peter to sit in shock. 

Later that evening James and lily walked in on the three boys passed out on the couch, twilight playing quietly on the large tv. 

They all agreed to never speak of it happening, the nameless disc was placed back in it's case, and in the bottom of the box.


End file.
